The Five Times Wally's parents showed they cared
by Nightingale-Kat
Summary: ... and the one time he returned it. De-anon from the yjkinkmeme. WIP
1. Chapter 1

Deanon from kink meme. Also, I have finals coming up, so there will definitely be a break in between chapters.

* * *

1.

When Wally asks to go to the park, she finds it hard to say no. One look at his big, hopeful green eyes, messy red hair, and adorable freckles, she caves pretty quickly.

_Well, we haven't really done anything with him lately_, she thinks as she tells him okay and he darts up the stairs.

She calls Rudy up. "Rudy," she says, "I'm taking Wally to go play at the park. I don't know how late we'll be, and we might pick dinner up on the way home, so we might not be here when you come home."

"That's fine," Rudy's voice answers. "Have fun, okay? Maybe he'll get tired out and go to bed early tonight..."  
She laughs. Wally is always active, so imagining him going to bed early is hard to believe.

"I doubt it. You know that he's always running around normally, so this won't tucker him out any more than usual."

"We can always hope, though."

She laughs once more, and bids him goodbye. They had a park to get to.

When she arrives at the park, she sits at a bench as Wally runs off to the playground. "Stay in sight!" She calls after him, setting her bag down next to her. "I will, Mama!" _So cute_, she thinks with a grin.

There are a few other parents around, so she is quickly drawn into conversation. Just as she is telling the mother next to her about the time Wally snuck an entire box of cookies into his stomach, something catches her attention out of the corner of her eye. She turns around, and gasps.

There, on the top of the jungle-gym, is Wally and a little boy. She sees the little boy reach out and _push_ Wally, _push her baby_, off the side of the jungle-gym and he's falling down fast.

"WALLY!" She jumps up just as he hits the ground. When she reaches him, she scoops him up to check on him. There is a bruise beginning to form by his mouth, and a scratch is on his forehead. He groans and opens his eyes. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Ugghhh..." He opens his mouth and _oh my god, there's a tooth missing_. Right in the front of his mouth, his front left tooth, is missing and he is bleeding all over his yellow t-shirt. It forms a shape that vaguely resemble a lightning bolt. _Okay, Mary, enough of the Rorschach._

She glances around and spots the tooth where Wally fell. It's by a rock. _Oh, that explains things then._

She hears some serious scolding in the background. It's the mother she was talking to before, that she'd made friends with.

"I'm fine mama," he escapes her arms to pick up his tooth. The mother from before, Stacy, approaches. "I am so sorry, Mary, I don't know whats gotten into him. Jay is normally a well behaved boy!" "It's okay, Stacy, it could have been way worse. At least it was a baby tooth..." she replies tiredly. It's about time to go, anyway, she thinks.

"Come on, Wally, it's time to go home." She picks him up and puts him on her shoulders. They had to go get dinner, anyway, and Wally needs to change his shirt. It was yellow with a bit of red, now, like ketchup and mustard.  
"Yes, mama,"he said quietly. It was silent as she walked to the car, and then, "... can we get ice-cream on the way home?" It's almost dinner time, and it will spoil his dinner, but one look at his bruised, sad looking face, she caves. _Again. _

"All right, Wall, but one scoop only. Then we'll head over to the super-market and pick up a rotisserie chicken, kay?"

He perks up noticeably, as if he were never sad in the first place. Hey, wait! That little con-man, she thinks fondly. "Okay, mama!" He cheers, as they reach the car. She puts him in the backseat, and pulls out. She glances in the mirror, and he's fast asleep. What do you know, Rudy was right. She gets a warm feeling in her chest. He's fast asleep. But now, an important moral dilemma.

_Do I still go to get ice-cream?_


	2. Chapter 2

2.

It's break right now for him, so he's home. There is nobody here but him. Mary is out with her girlfriend (_Stephanie? Stella? Stacy?_) and Wally is out with his friends. It's a Saturday, and though this is usually the day he sits and watches TV, he swears today will be different.

He hasn't spent time with his son in a few weeks, so he plans to spend some time today. He glances at the clock. It's 11:13. Wally's supposed to be back at twelve- he caught an early morning movie with his friend, "Rob." It was one of the friends from the 'super' community, so he doubted "Rob" was his real name. He's never met Rob, but Wally speaks of him often, telling stories about a prank they pulled or a game they played.

He gets up to make a sandwich for himself while they still have food. He never says anything, and he doesn't think Wally notices, but since he's gotten his powers, he and Mary have been pulling extra shifts in order to feed everyone. They don't complain though- how could he? It was his son, and being on a normal diet was equivalent to starving the poor kid.

He knows in the beginning, when they first started the extra shifts, that Wally thought they hated him, or were trying to avoid him. Although normally confident, Wally is sometimes very insecure. Rudy has no idea where it comes from, but it's always been that way. As he spreads the mayonnaise on the bread, he glances once more at the clock. It's 11:21.

He walks back to the couch and flips the TV on. _Mythbusters_ is playing as he sits down and begins to eat. He and Wally used to watch this all the time together, when Wally still had time for him.

_Woah, now hold on. He can't really do anything about that. _And that's true. He knows that logically speaking, if you have a super power, you should do good things with it like Wally does. He's proud of his son, really he is, that he is doing the right thing. That he's making a difference, saving people's lives. He still wishes selfishly, though, that somebody else's kid risk _their_ lives so Wally doesn't need to, that Wally would spend more time with him than Barry, and instantly feels guilty.

He sighs. _11:52. God, is this depressing. What the hell, Rudy?_ He turns the TV off. He wasn't paying attention, anyway. He picks his empty plate up and brings it to the kitchen. Just as he is drying off the dish, he hears the trademark _whoosh_ as his son arrives and feels a bubble of excitement.

"HeydadIwasjustwonderingIknowIsaidwe'dhangoutbutcanIgoovertoUncleBarry'shousecauseheinvitedmeoverandIreallywannagoplease?"  
"Uh, what?"  
His son sometimes forgets his parents aren't fast like he is.

He huffs. "I _said_, 'I was wondering if I could go over Uncle Barry's.' He invited me over to go patrolling!"

The bubble of excitement instantly dissipates. He's so excited, he's vibrating. His son would protest this, but it's kind of adorable. A bitter feeling begins to rise up, but it's not at Wally or Barry. He says, "Sure Wally, don't forget to call," and his son rushes out the door. As his son _whoosh_es back out, he sits at the counter, feeling absolutely alone. He really loves his son, and Barry's great, but it still hurts, because he had everything planned out (and had been planning for a week, too) but Wally leaves him again.

He flicks the radio on. It sings to him, "_Only hate the road when you're missin' home...  
Only know you love her when you let her go...And you let her go."_ He immediately shuts it back off, but the words echo in his head.

Is this what it means, to let those you love go? It feels like bitterness and heartbreak. He stands up again, and pulls on his jacket. He can cut _this_ break early. As he opens the car door, he hears one more _whoosh_. It's Wally.

"Hey dad, forgot to say goodbye." He looks sheepish, but his boy leans in for a hug. Rudy gives him a deep hug, feeling content for now. He pecks him on the cheek. "_Daaaaaad_!" He wriggles out of his arms, face red. Rudy chuckles. "Stay safe, okay son?" "'Kay dad!" And he's gone again. He still leaves for work, but a smile stays on his face until he leaves.


End file.
